Our Secret
by humanusscriptor
Summary: AU. Set after season 2 finale. Amanda and Owen learn Mike has been taken by Kagema. Join them as they hunt down Mike, fight off new villains, battle the inner demons inside them, and test the limits of their friendship. High T. WARNINGS: Violence.
1. Prologue

Hello, Supah Ninja Readers. My name is humanusscriptor and this is my first attempt at a Supah Ninjas fanfiction. Ideally, the reason I posted this up was not because I want this to be the best Season 3 fic, but I am in a friendly competition with Czechm8 over who can write the better fanfiction. Yes, I have my sadistic moments. The prologue is waaayyyy shorter than his is. Then again, I am not looking to make it like that.

* * *

Secrets. We all have them. Some we want to keep to ourselves. Others, you do not dare let out. I, Owen Reynolds, have one of those secrets that if Mike Fukanaga found out, it would be the end of our friendship. What is this so-called secret you ask?

Well, let me send you back in time to when Amanda and I were fighting the Radiation Blazer...

* * *

Short, I know. I apologize for that, but you would be lying if you told me you do not want to figure out what secret Owen has. Some of you can already make educated guesses, and for those that do, I am glad. That is all for now. PEACE!

Look down. See the review button? Give a response. Thanks.


	2. Season 3 Episode 1 Part 1

Welcome to the first episode part 1. Since we all know what happened at the end of the floating sword episode, there is no need mentioning it. Yes, I know I said I was going back in time to when Mike went missing, but I am sure you would be bored as the dickens so I changed it to them fighting the Radiation Blazer. He is practically another Komodo. Instead, we set our action in the middle of the story and continue from there. There is no need to include any disclaimers since I obviously do not own the show, so enjoy!

* * *

My hand managed to grab hers right before she fell off the building to her death. The Radiation Blazer was laughing maniacally as he continued to burn down the New York Times Building. Stealing a look over my shoulder at the nearly devoured office, I swore to myself that this goon would be stopped. First, I had to save Amanda.

"Let me go!" Amanda ordered, legs flailing against the building, pleading blue eyes looking up at me.

"WHAT? Are you insane?" I roared, outraged that Amanda would simply disregard her own life. Did she not know how hard it would be for me to tell Mike that Amanda died?

"Let me go. It's just like Hologramps said: The only person you have control over is yourself. Go and find yourself!"

For a brief moment, I honestly thought about letting Amanda go, but then I realized what a stupid mistake that would be. Mike, once we found him, would NEVER forgive me. NEVER!

"No, I can't do that!" I announced. "I won't let you die!"

"Do you trust me? If you do, let me go."

I held Amanda by the arm. If I were to let her go, then I would be letting go of the friendship I had with her, and possibly Mike. I remember one instance in which Mike and Amanda nearly died from falling off a train. I had told them that I would never leave them. Of course, that was a younger ninja. The more mature I had learned important things from Hologramps, and it was time to put them to the test.

If I let Amanda go and fall to her death, I was sure to lose her forever. I was sure to lose Mike forever, even if I found him. If I let Amanda go, I would be letting go of the past. I would be letting go of the journey I had with her. I would have to continue the journey alone.

If I saved Amanda, Mike would be happy. I would still have a friend who watched my back constantly. I would have someone to comfort, Marty is not exactly that type of guy. Neither is Connor. If I saved her, then I wouldn't have to worry about being so alone in the world. Afterwards, once we found Mike and told him about this, Mike would thank me, and then what? I wait around for another instance like that to happen?

My heart was telling me to let her go, but my mind was telling me to hold on. Why would my heart tell me to let her go? Could it be that letting Amanda go would actually benefit me? No, no, that is impossible. Or… was it? AHH! Which choice do I make?

"Let me go," Amanda begged once again, her soul pouring into her eyes. She was standing still now. In fact, it looked to me like she WANTED me to let her go. There was nothing in her eyes to indicate that she was afraid. However, I was. I was afraid of losing her.

Amanda seemed to sense that I was having difficulty deciding whether to follow my heart or my mind. To help me make a decision, she stated, "What is your heart telling you to do?"

"It is telling me to let go, but—"

"Then let go! Wha!" Amanda cried in fear as her arm slipped out of my reach. However, I grabbed her in midair.

_Then let go._

_Then let go._

_Then let go._

The words kept on repeating to me, and as they did, I thought about the Amanda that I was so close to losing. Amanda: generally kind, accepting, and down-to-earth. She's sometimes a nerd—though her cheerleading life saves her. From what I learned about Amanda's personality, she is a person that wants to be heard. I knew that she would somehow convince me to let her go, but why?

Suddenly, it clicked. Amanda was a cheerleader. She took risks, and she was willing to sacrifice herself. I had no doubt what would happen if I let go. I trusted Amanda more than I trusted any other person. Except for Mike, of course.

I let go, watching for a few seconds as Amanda's body sailed down toward the earth. It was too much, and I found myself turning away. The supposed sadness I was supposed to feel was replaced by a wave of anger and frustration.

Picking up my bo staff that lay on the floor, I charged into the office to face the Radiation Blazer. However, a thorough search indicated that the villain was not around. Instead, a group of police officers led by Marty surrounded me.

"You're under arrest, ninja!" Marty ordered, holding an automatic at me.

"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense! I did not do it! Now, if you excuse me," I stated, turning around to activate my grappling hook. Instead, I felt someone's arms grab mine.

"Okay, you asked for it!" I roared, smacking the officer in the back of the head with my bo staff. The police officer grunted, and fell to the ground unconscious. Whirling my bo staff around at expert speed, I waited for the next shot to be fired.

Peww!

I dodged a bullet, and swipe kicked another officer before running off in hopes that I could find an exit. Unfortunately, it ended up being a dead end. I turned right in time to see half a dozen police officers led by Marty surrounding me.

"Put your hands up in the air," Martin ordered, "and put your back against the wall."

I did as instructed. As soon as I heard Marty approaching, I disappeared in thin air, reappearing on the rooftop. I then used my grappling hook, and headed off to some destination, slightly relieved I did not hurt that many cops.

It was not long before I found myself at my house. Opening the window with my bo staff, I crept inside, threw my bo staff and mask underneath my bed, and crawled in bed. No sooner had I closed my eyes in an attempt to feign sleep did my door open. It took a lot of will power to not open up my eyes. Instead, I listened as my mom wished me good night. Soon, the door closed and my thoughts were my sole companions that night.

Images of Amanda falling to her death filled my head constantly as I kept shifting around restlessly in bed. I realized I had made a mistake. And there was no way I could fix it.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all for the first part of season 3. I've no idea on the names yet, so that is why I have Season 3 Ep 1 Part 1. Leave your thoughts. If you don't want to review, then that is fine by me. PEACE!


	3. Season 3 Episode 1 Part 2

Juggling between 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 stories can get baffling. Six if you include the one-shot for the contest that I am participating in. I made it to the finals! Hopefully, this emotional chapter makes up for it. Insert disclaimer here.

* * *

Owen did not want to get up today. He knew that he would have to face the endless barrage of questions asked by the McKay family. His family as well as the McKay family knew the two hung out a lot. What would he say to them?

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Owen knew who it was and what they wanted even before the person on the other started to talk. Knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter, Owen told her he would be down soon.

His movements were almost automatic as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where a worried McKay family sat down. Owen could feel his heart constricting into knots, and his mouth ran dry, unable to tell them the news that they did not want to hear.

Before Mr. McKay could say anything, Owen stated, "Look. I know why you are here and I know what you are going to ask. You are wondering why Amanda didn't come home last night and…" The next few words were probably the hardest to say. As it was, it was a lie. Voice cracking and on the verge of tears, Owen cried out, "I'm sorry. We were studying at Lombardi's Pizza when we heard screaming. People were breaking into the store. We managed to flee to the top floor, and then…"

"You got separated?" Mr. McKay guessed. He was aware of a shooting at Lombardi's around the same time whereas Owen didn't. "You tried to run after her, but there was no way you could. You heard Amanda cry out in pain, and you assumed the worst. Let me ask you this: did you ever find her body?"

"No, I didn't. I did find…" Owen pulled out something that he had made for Amanda a long time ago that he never actually gave her. It was a bracelet, and each letter spelled out Amanda's name.

Mr. McKay took it with trembling hands. Tears running down his face, he whispered, "Thank you." He then cried onto his wife's shoulder. Owen's parents were crying as well. The hole in Owen's heart kept getting bigger and bigger. Unable to be in the current environment, he dashed out of the house and he ran.

Owen kept running until he had made it into the tunnels. There was only one person in the world that had caused all this, and even though they weren't alive, Owen would give them hell!

"You're late," Hologramps stated once Owen walked in.

"F% & you, Hologramps!" Owen shouted. "F% & you!"

"I beg your pardon," he asked, unable to see why Owen was accusing him.

"If you had never told us that we had control over ourselves, and to find ourselves, then none of this would have happened! Amanda would still be alive, and I wouldn't have to be dealing with this $%it right now!"

Owen waited for a response; his breathing was heavy after having run all the way there. He watched as Hologramps processed the information, no emotion present whatsoever. Finally, Hologramps said, "Tell me what happened."

After Owen gave a quick summary of what happened in the fight, Hologramps nodded appreciatively.

"I see. You have reason to be angry, and while fighting angry does not help in battle, it does give you an advantage. Energy taps into adrenaline, which fuels anger. Amanda's death motivates you, and through hard work, you will eventually become a better ninja," Hologramps simplified when Owen simply stared at him. "For even the strongest warrior cannot win a battle without his mind."

"Strangely, that makes sense."

"Well, I think I'm going to go play some online poker. Practice is up to you." And with that, Hologramps disappeared.

Owen knew he had to head back home, as he had ran out on his family and they were probably wondering where he was. Upstairs, he heard Marty say, "Not that I know of, but if he shows up, I'll let you know."

'Well, there goes my plan of going home,' he thought as he made his way out of the tunnels. Shortly later, he knocked on the door and Marty opened it.

"I thought you might show up, Owen. Come on in! Make yourself comfortable while I phone your parents," Mr. Fukanaga said as way of greeting.

Owen grabbed a soda from the fridge and slumped down on the couch. Owen drank a quarter of the can before taste finally began to reenter his mouth.

Marty finished up his conversation and joined me on the couch. "Any word on Mike yet?"

"No. Amanda's missing, her parents think she is dead, so there's going to be a funeral for her. I don't know when, though."

"The Lombardi Pizza shooting?" Marty asked as to which he nodded. "What a shame. She had a great life ahead of her. Let me know the date, will you?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Today was 'A Celebration of Life'. I was nervous, but so was everyone. The mouth of Mother Earth had swallowed Amanda. The newspaper said Amanda's funeral would be today. I wasn't ready, but I had to just suck it up and live with it.

I arrived at Frank E. Campbell – The Funeral Chapel with the McKay's family, wearing the same outfit that I had worn when at Prom. We signed Amanda's remembrance book and sat down. Shortly before the service started, someone came up and asked if we would like to see Amanda one last time before they closed the casket. The McKay family started to head in for their last goodbye. Suddenly, Mr. McKay turned around and motioned for me to head in with them. I headed inside. When the McKays' were done, I approached the empty casket where my bracelet was, probably never to be seen again. I was overcome with sorrow that I couldn't manage a single word other than, "Goodbye." Our bond of friendship would never be broken. I would continue to live life, even though I am in pain.

Dozens more arrived at Frank E. Campbell – The Funeral Chapel, including Mr. Bradford who had apparently fixed his mutation problem. Finally, the eulogist began his speech. I tried listening, but I was lost in my own black cloud. The next hour went by slowly. Before I knew it, the pallbearers, Martin, Mr. Reynolds, Mr. McKay, and Mrs. Reynolds were up and carrying Amanda's casket. I got in my parent's car and watched as they drove to the school cemetery, where Amanda was being buried. Thousands of students from within Benjamin Rush High headed outside with the teachers to see the burial and say their last goodbyes. School was being let out early. I glanced around at the faded tombstones that were pointed up at the sky as if asking God, "Why did you do this to me?" and knew that my heart would soon join them.

The grief hung in the air like a thick wool blanket. It felt as if time itself was still. People, their eyes saturated with grief, watched as Amanda's casket was lowered. The image of her coffin being lowered into the cold, hard earth replayed itself in my mind over and over again like a PowerPoint that was stuck on the same slide. I remember as we drove back to the McKay's house, I couldn't believe it. Amanda was gone. Gone forever.

Shortly after she was buried, we had a party at the McKay's house, and everyone came to grieve her death/disappearance. At 9: 00, I turned myself in. Things were going to be different without Amanda. Very different.

* * *

Martin and the police officers waited silently in their cars, hoping for some excitement. So far there had been no reports of anything being robbed. The officer beside Martin was currently sipping his coffee while Martin was just staring out the window.

"Quiet night," Martin murmured.

Shortly after he said that, the police radio buzzed in. "We have a Code 2 211A at 560 Broadway. Any available units?"

"10-4," Marty answered. "We're on our way."

The police officer next to Marty drove to the location and saw another police car parked some distance away. Taking out the handcuffs, and speaker, Marty approached the store and saw a figure in black clothing and a mask eating some food.

"Hands in the air, robber! You're under arrest!" Marty announced.

The figure turned around and Marty realized it look just like the ninja who had disappeared a few nights ago, only shorter and with no weapon. The ninja simply stared at him.

"Hands up and back to the wall!" Marty ordered again. To his surprise, the ninja did just that. After securing them, Marty walked his captor outside, the ninja limping as Marty did so.

"Good job, Marty," Martin's companion stated. "Say, isn't that ninja the one that escaped us a few days ago?"

"I don't think they were that tall, but I'm sure this one knows the ninja. Come to think of it, they might be responsible for my son's disappearance. Let's see who this guy is," Martin asked as he reached for the mask.

However, the ninja had other ideas as they kicked Martin in the leg with their good foot. They then followed it up with an elbow to the face, sending the police officer reeling backwards. At this time, the other cops tried to intervene. The ninja flipped over Martin and kicked the second officer in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Two other cops tried to subdue the villain. Meanwhile, Martin had gotten up. Unfortunately, he went down immediately as he got nailed in the crotch.

Angrily whipping out a walkie talkie, a policeman shouted, "I need backup on 560—" He did not get to finish the statement as he walkie talkie was knocked out of his hand. Unlike the other three cops, he was able to hold his ground the most.

"Marty, I could really use your help right now," he suggested, circling the enemy. Martin stood up and rushed to tackle the ninja. However, the ninja suspected this and ducked so that Martin missed before they swipe kicked him. The enemy then kicked the last remaining cop in the leg, stepped on Martin, and ran as fast as their limp could carry them, narrowly escaping Martin's last ditch effort to subdue them.

Martin looked up from the cement road before he collapsed in exhaustion. "That sure went well."

* * *

**A/N:** Seems like Owen's got three problems on his hand now. The Radiation Blazer, Amanda's death, and now the new thief. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**CzechM8: Do you really think Amanda will die? This is a Mikanda fic!**

**Enchanted99: Why thank you! Not the same this chapter, but I'm pretty sure I got you thinking with this chapter. Hope you continue reviewing.**

All right. Next chapter will be up when it's up.


	4. Season 3 Episode 1 Part 3

A/N: Welcome back, Supah Ninja readers! I'd like to thank everyone who has done their part by following, favoriting, and reviewing. Nothing major happens after the ninja kicks butt, so we fast-forward to the following morning where Owen is at school and how people are treating him. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supah Ninjas. The names Miley, Megan, Brandi, and Tiffany are mentioned in JuicyJams story. Thanks to her for letting me use them.**

* * *

Usually I hate school, but today I love school! Yes, I know it is weird for a person that hates school to like school, but for the first time in high school, I was popular. I know what you're thinking. Me? Popular? Sure, by the bullies! No, girls that had been rejecting me since the start of ninth grade were coming up to me and congratulating me on my bravery. Miley Sterling, Megan Carson, Brandi Merill, Tiffany Dawson… the only person that hadn't congratulated me yet was Kelly. And there she comes now. I held my arms out and closed my eyes as I waited for Kelly to embrace me.

It never came. Whack! A hand brushed against my face, and I opened my eyes to see a very furious Kelly. "Oww!" I proclaimed in astonishment. "What was that for?"

"For not saving Amanda," she hissed. "You're lucky I didn't do that to you at the funeral, you egotistic asshole!"

"Whew! A chick with a temper, I like!"

Kelly slapped me again. "Enough with the flirting! My best friend was gone and you're at fault!"

"Me!" I cried in outrage, pointing to myself for emphasis. "How am _I _at fault? We were separated! I was the one that went looking for her!"

"What were you two losers doing out there anyways?"

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head, a diabolical idea that would finally get me a date with Kelly, and perhaps my dream come true as well.

"We were on a date," I lied. "It was our one month-avirsary."

The bell chose at that point to ring. Everyone was too busy watching me to notice that it had rung.

"You… you're dating Amanda?" Kelly asked; the other girls just stared at me.

"Of course! Why do you think we spend all that time together? Go on missions?" _Smooth Owen. You almost gave away your secret!_

"Good point. I still hate you, though."

"Why? There is only one reason why God put me on this planet. And that reason is to take you to heaven."

Kelly rolled her eyes and stormed off to class.

"She so likes me," I announced.

"No she doesn't," Megan Carson said, walking to her class.

As I headed to my next period class, I thought to myself, _Kelly, I'ma make you mine. Just you wait._

When I got home, my parents greeted me, and immediately asked how my day was. I responded, "Great! Many people offered me their sympathy. I should get started on homework."

"Sounds good. Martin's coming over for dinner."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I thought he worked tonight. "He is? What about work?"

"He was in a fight last night, and lost. Good luck with the homework."

I nodded, went into my room, closed the door, threw my backpack on my floor, plopped down on my bed, and turned on the TV in my room. Dinnertime arrived faster than I could have imagined it. I almost didn't hear Mom announce that dinner was ready. When I arrived at the table, I spotted Martin with an ice bag on his nose.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Got injured in a robbery last night. It doesn't make sense, though. There were four of us and only one of them. And they were handcuffed! I don't see how we could have lost. So, Owen, rough day I take it?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

Martin pointed to my cheek that Kelly had slapped.

"Oh. It was good, actually. Kelly was mad

because her best friend was gone and she hit me. Don't worry; I'm fine."

Dinner was surprisingly quiet, and before I knew it, it was time to meet up with Hologramps. Of course, it was not the training part that I came there for; it was to watch the video footage of last night's robbery. Whomever the ninja imposter was, they were seriously good, which meant I had to train. Something about their offensive fighting techniques seemed familiar. I just could not figure out what though.

An alarm blared at that moment. Looking at a map, I saw that the Radiation Blazer was striking again. This time at a library on 225 Madison Avenue. Putting on my ninja costume, I started out of the tunnels when Hologramps called my name.

"If you are in danger, use that magic trick to disappear. We need you alive at all costs," Hologramps informed.

I nodded and then made my way out of the tunnels. A good ten minutes later, I arrived at 225 Madison Avenue, and spotted the Radiation Blazer. I came crashing through the window and leveled the Radiation Blazer right in the stomach, where he went flying and collided against a shelf.

Enraged, the Radiation Blazer chopped the shelf in half, and sent his flamethrower at me. I found myself running for my life. However, while I was running for my life, I realized something. The Radiation Blazer had that same three second reload thingy! Doubling back, I back flipped off a shelf, and I soon found myself at a daunting task: fighting the Radiation Blazer with hand-to-hand combat! It turned out the guy was better than Komodo.

"Ungh!" I grunted as the Radiation Blazer hit me in the stomach. Before I could get up, he had pinned me to the ground. I could see the heat from the flamethrower inches from my face. This was it. I was going to die. Then I remembered something: I could disappear. Before I got the chance to, the window shattered, and a person wearing a ninja suit entered the fray. They quickly chucked rocks at the Radiation Blazer, two of which hit him in the face.

I saw an opportunity to escape and took it. Whirling my bow staff around, I hit the Radiation Blazer in the nuts. Having enough of this, the villain deactivated his flamethrower and made a dash to the exit. Lunging myself at the villain, I was able to tear part of their costume off, but whoever it was escaped. Standing up, I observed the library in smokes, the ninja escaping the scene of the crime, and—the ninja escaping the scene of the crime!

"Hey, ninja!" I called out, desperate to learn who had saved me. I did not expect the ninja to turn around, but he or she did. "Thanks. Who are you?"

"Meet me in the sewers tomorrow night at eleven thirty," a voice answered in a fake tone. "Come alone." The person then left.

The sewers? Disgusting! Who in their right mind would head there? Hearing cops, I grabbed my bow staff, and then I disappeared into a cloud of smoke where I arrived back at the dojo with the clue.

"Hey, Hologramps! I've got a clue that I'd like you to figure out, okay? I'm taking the rest of the night off," I announced. _I'm going to need it because of that trip tomorrow._

* * *

I managed to sneak out of my parent's house around eleven twenty. From there, I slipped on my ninja suit and landed in the sewer. It was _beyond _disgusting! I waited patiently for the ninja to appear, ready for an upcoming fight. Minutes seemed to pass like years. I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. I guess they were a no show.

"What a waste of time," I mumbled. I was just about ready to leave for the night when I heard footsteps. Creeping forward, I spotted the ninja. Knowing that they had taken out the cops, I lunged and tackled them against the wall. Using my bow staff to hold them in place, I took off the mask. "No. No way. It's not possible," I told myself. For the person who was pinned right against the wall was none other than Amanda McKay.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! And congrats to Enchanted99 for finding the loophole. So Amanda is alive after all. She survived the fall, but we still don't know how she got to be there. Find out her story, as well as the aftermath once she reappears, next chapter. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Enchanted99: Well, think about it this way. She never went to the hospital, so her parents were never called. In addition, if Amanda was alive, she would have notified her parents that she was okay, am I right? Well, Amanda didn't and that is why her parents assumed she was dead. Evidently, she's alive after all, so forget about my answer.**

**TheLatestBuzz: Okay. I'll probably be able to get another up this month. I don't know.**

Be on the lookout for the next chapter late March to early April. Peace!


End file.
